The Soul of Dark Mystic Pony
by Power Master
Summary: After the event of Rainbow Fall Trading Post, Twilight Sparkle heard the faint song from Everfree Forest. What will she find in the forest, or what made Twilight and her friends react towards 'him'...


On the late evening, the train arrived its destination of Ponyville Train Station. Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Ben, Spike, Nyx and Phobos came down from the train. They all headed straight to their home, Ponyville for rest and relaxation, after the whole day of Rainbow Fall Trading Fair.

Ben breathed in and out, while closing his eyes, said: "It's good to be back home."

"I quite say so," said Rarity, with interest. She levitated the purple diamond pin out from her bag. She smiled in please and happy, "After some argument, I finally found something very unique to me..." She nuzzled it gently, sighed, "I shall treasure it with my heart."

Applejack smiled, putting her hoof over Rarity's left shoulder. She hugged her best friend gently. "You say it, Rarity." She took the pie tin pan out from her bag, looking at it with her proud smile. "I also treasure this one the most."

Rainbow Dash smiled, reading her 'Draing Doo and Sapphire Statue' while flying on the air. "You said it, AJ. Nothing worth anything but your best friends' gift. After all, it's worthier than any stuffs, and even... the special edition I really want. I will never sell my own best friend for the book."

Fluttershy smiled gently. She flew towards Rainbow Dash, and hugged her gently. "Thank you so much, Rainbow Dash! A Bird Whistle you give to me is the best I ever had."

"I really want the Special Edition so badly." said Rainbow Dash, flying while reading the 'Daring Doo and Sapphire Statue'. She sighed, "But not worth it when you sold the very best friend you had treasure so much."

Fluttershy smiled, as she hugged Rainbow Dash from her back, "Thank you, Rainbow Dash for saving me and getting a Bird Whistle. This is the best day I ever had."

"Aww..." Pinkie moaned happily, "It looks like everyone is happy, even though it's not exactly what they really wanted."

Pinkie sighed, "But this afternoon, I tried to help Twilight in selling her old books, but she insisted that she can handle it, which was unfortunate when she tried to trade them to the Pegasus filly for a broken pen. That was so not gonna happen! So, I take the job in trading them by getting everyone to trade. But nopony! That is so not awesome! BUMMER!"

"Oh, Pinkie Pie," Twilight giggled happily, "I hate to admit it. I was so upset that I couldn't trade my books. But you made me realize something... important. They are very valuable to me like 'My Journey to Ponyville', 'Ben's History', 'Nyx's Redemption', 'Quest for Friendship' and more. I'm going to keep them somewhere safe and valuable."

Spike smiled, hugging Twilight gently, said, "I'm glad you thought of it, Twilight. Thank you, mom..."

Nyx smiled, nuzzling on Twilight's left leg, "Eeyup. Nothing is more important than the valuable items to remember and treasure with."

Nyx turned to Ben, with her smile. She asked, "Hey daddy, what you got to trade?" She showed her Twilight Sparkle doll with wings. She nuzzled gently on it, "I trade the old dummy of my mommy for this one."

Ben smiled, took something from his back. He showed the Kouma Samurai Katana to his friends and family. They gasped and awed in surprise.

"Wow, that's awesome, Ben," Rainbow commented.

Applejack nodded her head, "No kidding. That's from Kouma Island. That's amazing."

Rarity smiled in interest, asked: "I didn't know you had interest in buying weapons."

Ben smiled, "Coz I didn't." His friends and family looked surprise and confuse. He explained, "I traded my old action figure for this. I want to deliver this to Chase for being my mentor and friend. I want to thanked him."

Twilight smiled, nuzzling Ben's head gently, commented, "You must be a lucky stallion to have a mentor like him..."

Twilight smiled, nuzzled Ben's head, said: "You must be a lucky stallion to have him."

"Thanks. Somehow, I really wish he could have come for trading."

"You know him... He is the retired martial artist. Sometimes, he has no interest of items to trade."

Ben smiled, "Come on... Let's go home."

Mane Six, Spike and Nyx nodded their heads. They all headed straight to their own home for resting and sleep. They are going to have bigger day tomorrow, as well as hoping to find six mysterious keys they have yet to find. How and when they will find them? But what kind of box that holds within? Will it bring salvation? Or destruction...

Twilight continued walking, but stopped, hearing a fainted sound. She turned back. She looked at the distance. A familiar forest. She stared at the Everfree Forest. She wondered what was that. Was that a song? Or something...

Ben noticed Twilight's turning back. He questioned, "Twilight?"

Twilight Sparkle turned to Ben and said, "I'll be right back. I'm going to check... something. I won't be long."

Ben sighed, and nodded his head. Mane Five, Nyx, Spike and Phobos noticed Twilight Sparkle headed off to the Everfree Forest, in searching for something... But what?

Whatever Twilight was looking for, her answer is inside of the forest... Hopefully, no bad things had happen...

* * *

Within the dark and creepy forest, Twilight Sparkle continued travelling across the woods, hoping to find the source of song. Whatever it was... It must have been attract her attention to find out... So she's going to do it.

Couple of minutes had passed, Twilight looked around and found nothing. When she looked to her left, Twilight gasped in shock. She quickly headed to the front, and hide behind the bushes. She left her head up, looking at something... or someone...

Her enemy, Shadow Dragon, standing before the lake. He was here at the Everfree Forest? For what? Was he looking for the song? Or was he here to attack? Or maybe... nothing?

"What's he doing here?" Twilight muttered to herself. "And he's doing... nothing? Why? Or what is he up to?"

Twilight watched and looked at what Shadow Dragon's doing. She had to be extremely careful... The last thing she want is to get killed by one of her enemies. He could be dangerous...

Shadow Dragon continued staring at his reflection of the water, with his eyes of curious and concern... He must have wondered of something... But what... and why... He turned and approached to his saddlebag. He took something from within. Upon taking it out, he looked at the white statues of male and female Unicorn in dancing position, with the pinkish heart shape on top of the sphere shaped-like.

Shadow Dragon took it away from his saddlebag, and looked at the lake again. He then looked at the mysterious statue...

Twilight gasped softly, like she knew about it, said softly: "That's the rare Enchanted Music Box. It not only play the music, but any music the owner had in his or her minds. To do such a thing, they had to touch theirs and let their mind to think of a music. But best of it, it create the illusion or memory images from his mind for the best moment. But... Why would he had it? Why?"

Shadow Dragon continued looking at the Enchanted Music Box, with his concern and sad looks. He sighed in upset like something bad had happen to him...

* * *

_Flashback:_

"Are you sure?" Ben asked.

Chased nodded his head, he has no interest of trading since he would never trade things he hated for something important. He turned away from his friend, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides, I have no interest of trading something. I'm sorry."

Ben smiled, "Okay. You're gonna miss it." Ben turned to Twilight Sparkle. "Let's go."

Twilight smiled, "Too bad. He's gonna miss the trading feast. He won't know it, and not to mention... There could be something worth to trade. I heard that there is Enchanted Music Box from the Crystal Pony. Do you want it?"

Ben smiled, "No need. I have the music... from everyone I know of. Come on. Let's go."

As soon as Twilight and Ben headed off, Chase came out from his house looking at his allies walking to the train station, with his curious look.

'Did she said Enchanted Music Box?' Chase thought.

~

At Rainbow Fall, many ponies traded their stuffs to the sellers or other ponies for different stuffs. Pinkie Pie was helping Twilight Sparkle in trying to get ponies to trade their stuffs for the princess's books. Applejack and Rarity argued over the stuffs to trade. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy continued on trading the stuffs to one-another owner of trading posts.

Ben looked around, hoping to find the right item to trade for his mentor and friend. Nyx and Phobos looked around. Spike continued chatting and begging with the comic trader.

Among the crowds, the black Unicorn with yellow mane and tail, is crossing and passing the crowds by, while looking around in his surroundings. He had hope to find something interesting for him to trade. He then noticed the Enchanted Music Box from the black tent. He questioned the owner for the music box, which he required a gold trophy. He smirked, giving a golden trophy to the owner, while getting the music box.

The black Unicorn headed off, and away from the crowds.

Behind the tent, the black Unicorn's body dissolved into a pale Earth Pony, and revealing himself to be Shadow Dragon. He looked at the music box. He shown his concern yet sadness look, like he's missing someone in his heart. He sighed, before disappeared.

Flashback Ends.

* * *

Shadow Dragon sighed in upset, looking at his Enchanted Musical Box. He wondered of what else he can do for it... or maybe for her.

The growling sounded, making Twilight Sparkle yelped in shock and concern. She spotted the large black beast serpent's head-like of a large body with two legged claws and long tail, came out before Shadow Dragon. They gasped in concern, worrying it could consume him up. Before anything had happen, it nuzzled his head gently, while purring like a cat. It the licked on his face.

Twilight gasped in shock and surprise, "Did... Did that Hydra nuzzled Shadow Dragon?" She continued watching and said: "Is it... his pet? What's going on? What was Shadow Dragon doing?"

Twilight continued watching on both Shadow Dragon and his Hydra. It stopped licking, while looking at its master, with its concern and worry looks. Shadow Dragon smiled weakly, petting on its head.

"You miss her, don't you, Dragoking," asked Shadow Dragon. The Hydra, or known as Dragoking nodded its head, and nuzzled its master's head gently. He sighed, "I miss her too. So... want to hear her special song?"

Dragoking smiled nodded its head. Shadow Dragon took the Enchanted Music Box. He focused his mind in searching of what music he wants for the song, as well as creating the imagery of his memory. The two dancers starting to rotating and dancing. His surroundings slowly changed into ball chamber-like, with beautiful chandeliers. The heroes and heroines gasped in shock and surprise.

Shadow Dragon headed to the middle of the ballroom, leaving Dragoking to watch the event. The Dark Mystic Pony started to sing:

Shadow Dragon walking across the hallway, while watching the old portraits and paintings of the familiar characters he know of. The mysterious pale Earth Pony dressed in blue Chinese Kung Fu suit, holding with Tao on the first portrait. On the second portrait is the same pony yet with some ponies: Lightningblade, Blazefist, Laxtinct, Aquastroke, Techtail, Arthur, Saber Dragoon, Terrorcreep and Four Brother Ninjas.

Twilight Sparkle gasped in surprise, continued watching.

Shadow Dragon: _**Wondrous world  
Curious Fate  
Things I'd never forgotten  
And a song I know who sings  
Once upon a Wondrous Dream**_

Shadow Dragon took his Dark Master Sword out. He swung his sword around like, he was dancing around. He dropped his sword down, punching and kicking in front of his enemies, practicing and sharpening his skills.

Shadow Dragon: _**Someone I know hold dearly to me  
Love touches warmth of my heart  
A familiar sense of feelings  
Across my memory**_

Shadow Dragon turned and looked at the portrait of another Earth Pony, who is with the familiar Alicorn, hugging together. Shadow Dragon approached and touched the blue Alicorn, with a big sigh of lost and despair.

Shadow Dragon: _**Far away, long ago  
Glowing bright as The Light  
Things my heart  
Never move on  
Once upon a Wondrous Dream**_

Shadow Dragon closed his eyes down, sobbing in tears of lost and despair. Dragoking approached to its master, wrapping him up. It nuzzled its master up gently.

Twilight was in deep shock and surprise, seeing how Shadow Dragon reacted and behaved.

_'That song...'_ Twilight thought, _'That belonged to Ben? How does he know that?'_

Suddenly, the sparkling lights appeared, taking the form of familiar blue Alicorn with navy mane and tails of two stripes of pink and white.

_'Iris Crystal?!' _Twilight Sparkle thought in shock.

She approached to Shadow Dragon. She sang it out loud.

Iris Crystal:___**Someone I know hold dearly to me  
Love touches warmth of my heart  
A familiar sense of feelings  
I know what you will do...**_

Shadow Dragon gasped in shock, upon looking at her. Before he could speak, Iris Crystal nuzzled his head gently and softly, making him comfortable and happy. She took his hoof up, while putting his right hoof on her chest. Both Shadow Dragon and Iris Crystal started dancing around for few times.

Twilight Sparkle was in deep shock and surprise.

Iris Crystal: **_Far away, long ago  
Glowing bright as The Light  
Things my heart  
Never forgot  
Love it yearns to remember _**

Shadow Dragon and Iris Crystal stopped their dancing, looking at each other's faces. They sobbed softly. They nuzzled each other's head gently. They leaned their muzzle to each other, and kissed.

Shadow Dragon and Iris Crystal: **_And a love  
You gave to me  
Once upon a Wondrous Dream..._**

The song ends. Twilight gasped in deep shock and surprise. Shadow Dragon... the enemy they thought... had actually have feelings... for someone he loved... Golden Heart and Ben were right...

Dragoking came towards Shadow Dragon and Iris Crystal. He nuzzled them both gently and softly. Iris giggled gently, touching the Hydra's face. His face had been transparent. Dragoking whimpered in upset, feeling like it missed her touchings...

Iris Crystal smiled weakly, "I miss you too, Dragoking. I miss your licking. It's kinda cute and it reminds me of a dog." Dragoking smiled and growling happily. Iris turned to saddened Shadow Dragon, who looked at her. She tried to touch his face, but couldn't, "I miss you... so much..."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "If only I had been there for you, you would have lived."

"It is not your fault, my love... You know that."

"It was... If we hadn't left our home, you wouldn't have been dead."

"Somehow... I wish... I 'wasn't' dead. And you wouldn't be in this kind of situation. Yet... you had found a wife and family to raise... You should be happy... Not for me, but for you. I'm proud to see you to have a family. And I really wish mine could be here with Twilight Moon..."

"How did you know?"

"I watch everything from top. I look after you. I had hope you will return to your home. Your true home..."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "If only it's that simple, Iris."

Iris Crystal looked down, "I know how you feel. But you know what I'm thinking of this." Shadow Dragon looked at her. She smiled, "We could have two families together, since you loved me and Twilight Moon so much."

"Isn't it betrayal?"

"It's called 'love', not 'hate'."

Shadow Dragon and Iris Crystal smiled, looking at each other, with their passionate and gentle eyes. Twilight Sparkle was in shock and surprise seeing of how close they really are together.

"That was lovely and romantic..." Twilight Sparkle commented. Had she been wrong about Shadow Dragon? Does he truly had a soul? A soul of loving for family, friends and even Iris Crystal? Was her dead caused him to become evil? How? And why? Twilight sighed and sniffed in sadness, "I feel sorry for him. He'd really does have a heart, but refuse to show it. It's like closing yourself inside the house, and never reveal yourself. He... reminds me of myself..."

Twilight turned, preparing to leave the forest, leaving Iris Crystal and Shadow Dragon alone. She muttered to herself in shock yet joy: "I'd better get out of here. I must tell my friends of what I found."

* * *

Twilight quickly galloped as quickly as she can, and away from her enemies.

**_BOOM!_**

Something blasted on the ground. Twilight looked up and encountered Spiritcurse, who smiled evilly. She gasped in shock and scared.

"Little girl should know not to invade someone's privacy," said Spiritcurse.

Twilight groaned angrily, "What did you do to Shadow Dragon?!"

"His powers are most formidable. It's quite wasted for him to continue his good side."

"I'm going to make you pay!"

"Heylin Thunder Strike," cried Spiritcurse.

Spiritcurse unleashing and blasted the power purple lightning from her hoof. She blasted at Twilight Sparkle's chest hard, making the princess screamed in pain and pushing all the way back to the dark forest.

* * *

Hearing the blasts and knocking trees, Ben, Mane Five, Nyx, Spike and Phobos turned and saw the smoke appeared from the deep forests. They gasped in shock and concern. Twilight is in danger. They had to help her at once. They all charged and heading towards the Everfree Forest.

* * *

Hearing the blast and knocking the trees, it had attract his attention. Shadow Dragon turned to his back from looking at Iris Crystal for the moment. He turned back to her, but found her gone. Shadow Dragon groaned in anger and upset. He lost her again!

Shadow Dragon turned and headed straight. His Dragoking followed its master from his back.

Throughout the dangerous forest, Shadow Dragon looked around of his surroundings. Few meters away, he found the injured Twilight Sparkle near to the tree, moaned and groaned in pain. She looked at her hooves and wings, wounded and bruised. She is in bad situation.

Suddenly, the princess heard the rustling leaves. She turned and found Shadow Dragon and Dragoking approaching her. Twilight Sparkle gasped in fear and scared. She narrowed her fear and scared, upon looking at them. She quickly closed her eyes hard, hoping to avoid being attacked.

Feeling her leg filled with watery, Twilight Sparkle gasped. She opened her eyes, looking at her back legs being put of black medication. Shadow Dragon put the bandages on her legs. He then put some black oil on her wings, before putting the bandages in wrapping up. She looked shock and surprise.

Before she could do anything, her face had been licked up for few times, making her giggle like she's been tickled. Twilight turned and found Dragoking licking her face. It then nuzzled Twilight's face, making her giggle.

"Thank you, Hydra," Twilight thanked Dragoking.

"Dragoking," Shadow Dragon spoke, making Twilight turned to him, "His name is Dragoking, Twilight Sparkle. What are you doing here? Spy on me?"

"You're going to kill me," said Twilight in concern, looking at Shadow Dragon, "Look, I - I mean we didn't mean to intrude your privacy. I'm sorry. And also I'm sorry about your losses."

"What do you know of it?"

"I understand how it pain you, losing your loved one to death." She sighed in upset and loss, "I felt it before. I know how it feels. Please, Shadow Dragon... Let us help you..."

Shadow Dragon shook his head, "No. No one can help me. Nothing can cure my pain from the past."

"But -"

Shadow Dragon interrupted, "This is the last time I help you, Twilight Sparkle, especially helping Ben when he was a helpless foal."

Twilight gasped, "'Helping Ben when he was a helpless foal?' Wait! Did you -"

"Say nothing more," He said, finishing bandage on Twilight's wounded hooves and wings. He continued, "I'd appreciate you for thinking of me. But I want you, Ben and your friends stop investigating my past. I rather to keep it than letting anyone bother me. Do I make myself clear, your highness?!"

Twilight sighed, "Yes."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "And I'm sorry too." Twilight looked confuse. He continued, "For yelling at you. Here let me help you."

Shadow Dragon magically place Twilight Sparkle on his back gently. Both him and Dragoking headed out, while carrying her on his back.

Twilight smiled gently, "Thank you. You're such a sweet stallion, Shadow Dragon."

"Don't get comfortable, Twilight Sparkle," He sighed, "You're a beautiful mare. You remind me of her, except the eye parts."

"I heard about it. Whatever happen, you should be happy with your life, Shadow Dragon. Iris Crystal wouldn't want you to feel like that."

"I guess so. Let's get your friends."

* * *

Within the Everfree Forest, Ben, Mane Five, Nyx, Spike and Phobos continued searching and calling out for Twilight Sparkle. They turned to their north. They gasped in shock and surprise, upon looking at Shadow Dragon and Dragoking. They also saw Shadow Dragon held Twilight Sparkle on her back.

Ben gasped, "Twilight!"

"She is fine, Ben," said Shadow Dragon. Ben and his friends breathed in relief. He continued, "But be warned. Do not investigate my past. Or I will have one of your closest ones to killed."

Ben gulped in concern, "I... Got it..." Shadow Dragon approached to Ben. He levitated Twilight Sparkle, and left her on Ben's back. Ben sighed, "Thanks."

"Leave me alone. Now," said Shadow Dragon, turning his back away from Ben and his friends.

"We could -"

"No! That is final, Ben."

Ben sighed and nodded his head. He carrying Twilight Sparkle on his back, and led his friends and family out from Everfree Forest, leaving Shadow Dragon and Dragoking behind.

* * *

At Twilight's Golden Oak Library, Twilight, her friends and family had been gathered as they had some discussion to make, listening to Twilight's tale. Her friends and family were in stunned and shocked on what they had heard and learned.

"And that's how it is..." said Twilight.

"Wow..." said Rainbow Dash, "That guy... He saved your life..."

"He's nice and had a heart," said Fluttershy.

"Maybe we can welcome him here," suggested Pinkie Pie.

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "Somehow, I wish it could have happen, but he didn't want it. He must have been heartbroken of losing Iris Crystal."

Rarity sighed, "Somehow... I'd really wish I want to know more about him, especially Iris Crystal. Based on what our little friends had described, I would like to meet her."

"Me too," said Applejack. She sighed, "But it won't because she's dead."

"But one question remains," said Spike, "What should we do with Shadow Dragon? I doubt that he can be convinced easily since he said he doesn't want us to investigate his past."

"He must have hate them so much," said Nyx. "I can feel his agony and hatred when we investigated and learnt of his past. I almost hate my past too when I learn of it."

Phobos sighed, "Maybe..."

"Maybe..." said Ben, "But I'm not stopping until we learn why and what made him a monster in the first place. Somehow... Iris Crystal had some kind of connection to him, and especially of how he became a monster. We just need to do a research on it."

Everyone nodded their heads, agreeing with Ben's suggestion.

"I hope so," said Twilight, "I'd really want to know about his past."

* * *

On the next day, Ben took Nyx and Spike, and visited Chase's home, they both had discussion and talking about their encounter with Shadow Dragon, and his helping on Twilight Sparkle. Chase nodded his head in understanding.

"I really want to help Shadow Dragon," Ben sighed before he continued, "I kinda feel sorry for him. I really wish I want to know more about him like friends."

Chase shook his head, "There are things you cannot achieve. And trust me, Ben, talking with Shadow Dragon is out of the question. It's best not to bother him and his past."

"Maybe. But not I'm giving up. I'm gonna get him to talk with me, whether he likes it or not," said Ben, in determination. Chase looked surprise, before he smiled in impress. Ben took the katana out. He put it in front of Chase. Ben smiled, "I traded my old action figure for this. Just to thank you for training me."

Chase took the katana up, and looked at it carefully. He smiled and bowed before Ben, "Thank you, Ben. So, make it today special. You take day off."

Ben smiled, and bowed before Chase. He then took Nyx and Spike out from Chase's home.

"That wen well," said Spike.

Ben sighed, "Maybe... But I really want to know more about Shadow Dragon... I want to help him. If only he could let us help..."

Nyx sighed, "Easy to say than done, daddy. But I hope you were right about talking with Shadow Dragon."

"It'll be fine," Ben said, "I promise."

Chase watched Ben, Spike and Nyx heading to Ponyville's center town. He closed the window's curtain to avoid being caught. Chase transformed into his Shadow Dragon. He turned and looked at Twilight Moon, who held the Enchanted Music Box.

Shadow Dragon approached and nuzzled Twilight Moon gently, "Are you okay? I hope I didn't make you jealous, my Twilight Moon."

Twilight Moon smiled, kissing Shadow Dragon's lips, "I'm not. But as long I see your smile, it matters me a lot. And matters to Iris too. And somehow... I'd really wish to meet Iris Crystal. We could make best wives and sisters to you. You are not alone."

Shadow Dragon smiled, "Maybe... But thank you..."

Shadow Dragon and Twilight Moon continued kissing on their lips.

The End...

Main Cast:  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Moon  
Jason Marsden: Ben Mare, Chase the Warrior/Shadow Dragon  
Kelly Hu: Iris Crystal  
Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash, Applejack  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike the Dragon  
Daveigh Chase: Nyx  
Chris Sanders: Phobos the Dragon  
Dee Bradley Baker: Dragoking the Hydra  
Susan Silo: Spiritcurse

Author's Notes:

1) _'Once upon a Wondrous Dram' _is based on both 'Once upon a December' from_'Anastasia'_ and 'Once upon a Dream' from _'Disney's Sleeping Beauty'_.


End file.
